Naruto : The Controller Gravity and Light Darkness
by Yuuto Kazumi
Summary: Naruto Manusia setengah Malaikat pemilik [Sacred Gear] yang bernama [Controlling Gravity] dan [Light Darkness] memiliki impian mendamaikan dunia, mampukah ia mewujudkan mimpinya. Smart!Naru, PowerFull!Naru.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Naruto : The Controller Gravity and Light Darkness

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto Dan High school DxD punya Ichiei Ishibumi

**Genre** : Adventure,Fantasy,Romance,Superanatural

**Pairing** : Naruto Uzumaki x

**Rated** : T

**Summary **: Naruto Manusia setengah Malaikat pemilik _**[Sacred Gear] **_yang bernama **[Controlling Gravity] **dan **[Light Darkness] **memiliki impian mendamaikan dunia, mampukah ia mewujudkan mimpinya. Smart!Naru, PowerFull!Naru.

**Warning** : OOC, Oc, Typo, dll

-**Chapter** **1**-

*Naruto POV*

Hai perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku adalah Manusia setengah Malaikat yang memiliki dua _**Sacred gear **_yaitu **[Controlling Gravity] **dan **[Light Darkness].**

_**Sacred**_** _Gear_**ku memiliki kemampuan istimewa. Untuk**[Controlling Gravity]**memiliki kemampuan untuk mengintrol dan mengendalikan Gravitasi, sedangkan**[Light Darkness]**memiliki kemampuan untuk memanipulasi Cahaya Kegelapan yang berwarna Hitam.

selain itu aku juga memiliki kemampuan memanipulasi cahaya seperti malaikat dan malaikat jatuh, tapi tidak sehebat mereka.

saat ini aku sedang berada di sekolahku, Kuoh Akademy. Sekolah swasta yang dulunya khusus untuk perempuan, akan tetapi sekarang menjadi sekolah campuran dengan rasio perbandingan 8:3.

Selain itu, sekolah ini juga di tempati oleh Iblis dari klan Gremory, dan sitri.

"Yo, Naruto"sapa seseorang dari belakangku. Aku kemudian menegok ke sumber suara itu dan menemukan Issei Hyodou pria pqling mesum di Kuoh Academy sedang bersama seorang cewek

"Hn, apa"tanyaku menatap wanita yang bersama Issei

"Perkenalkan dia Amano Yuum, pacarku"kata Issei. Sedang kan aku hanya menatap wanita bernama Yuuma yang merupakan Malaikat Jatuh

"Naruto Uzumaki"kataku menjulurkan Tangan

"Amano Yuuma"katanya kemudian menjabat tanganku.

*End Naruto POV*

"Kau hebat sudah punya pacar Issei, Cantik pula"kata Naruto. Sedangkan Issei hanya tersenyum

"Aku pergi dulu Issei-kun, jamgan lupa kencan kita"kata Yuuma kemudian melangkah.

'Rupa nya dia menyedari _**Sacred Gear**_ pada tubuh Issei, Azazel pasti tidak akan bertindak'batin Naruto. Kemudian melangkah menuju kelasnya.

**SKIP**

Saat ini Naruto Sedang memperhatikan Issei dengan pacarnya yang sedang kencan.

'Ada Rias-Senpai dan Akeno-Senpai juga di sini'batin Naruto yang menyadari Aura Rias Dan Akeno.

"Issei-Kun maukah kau Mati?"tanya Yuuma

"Eh, bisa kau ulang kurasa pendengaranku sedikit terganggu"kata Issei

"Maukah kau mati?"tanya Yuuma

"Hahaha jangan bercanda Yuuma-Chan"kata Issei

-_Blast_- tiba-tiba pakaian Yuuma berubah, juga muncul sepasang sayap hitam di punggungnya. Yuuma atau nama Aslinya Raynare kemudian menciptakan **Light Spears **dan melemparnya ke arah jantung Issei.

"Kau tau, berpacaran denganmu rasanya cukup menyenangkan seperti anak kecil, tapi sayang kau adalah ancaman bagi atasanku, jika kau dendam dendamlah pada tuhan yang menanamkan _**Sacred Gear **_pada tubuhmu"kata Raynare

"...**_Sacred_**... apa?"kata Issei sebelum kehikangan kesadaran.

Tiba-tiba **Spear of light darkness** melesat dan melukai Sayap Raynare

"Yare yare, gagak menyerang manusia?"tanya Naruto

"Sialan Siapa kau?"tanya Raynare

"Aku suruhan Azazel membunuh pelanggar aturan sepertimu, tapi untuk sekarang aku sedang malas, jadi kau pergi saja"kata Naruto. Merasa di remehkan Raynare kemudian menciptakan **Light Spears** dan melemparnya ke Naruto, tapi **Light Spears** Raynare justru berbalik melukai sayapnya.

"aku sudah menperingatimu, jika kau mau mati aku akan membunuhmu, tapi jika masih mau hidup sebaiknya kau pergi"kata Naruto. Kemudian Raynare terbang entah kemana.

Naruto kemudian mendekati tubuh Issei. Setelah cukup dekat ia kemudian menatap ke arah semak-semak.

"Keluar"kata Naruto.

Kemudian dua orang(baca : Iblis)berambut merah dan hitam keluar dari semak-semak itu.

"Bisa kalian bantu dia"kata Naruto menatap tubuh Issei

"Baiklah"kata orang(Iblis) berambut merah A.K.A Rias Gremory. Kemudian Rias mengeluarkan papan catur dan mereingkarnasikan Issei menjadi iblis dengan Delapan buah bidak Pion.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kau siapa?"tanya Wanita(Iblis) berambut hitam dengan gaya Pony tail A.K.A Akeno Himejima

"Besok Saja"kata Naruto kemudian menghilang dengan percikan Cahaya Hitam.

'Dia benar-benar menarik'batin Rias dan Akeno bersamaan.

**ESOKNYA**

saat ini Issei dan Naruto sedang melaksanakan Piket membersihkan kelas. Setelah selesai Issei bertanya

"Naruto apa kau ingat Yuuma?"tanya Issei

"Tomat-Senpai dan Ponytail-Senpai akan menjawabnya Nanti"jawab Naruto

"Tomat-Senpai?ponytail-senpai?siapa mereka?"tanya Issei bingung

"Kau tidak punya selera humor Ero-Baka, Rias-Senpa dan Akeno-Senpai yang ku maksud"jawab Naruto yang di "oh"kan oleh Issei. Kemudian seorang wanita bertubuh mungil datang ke kelas mereka, dia adalah Tojou Koneko

"Issei-Senpai, Naruto-Senpai bochou memintaku menjemput kalian"kata Koneko dengan Datar, ia kemudian menatap Naruto. Entah kenapa wajah Koneko muncul rona merah

"Baiklah, ayo Ero-Baka"kata Naruto. Kemudian mereka berjalan ke arah klub peneletian ilmu gaib dengan Suasana hening, tapi sesekali koneko menatap ke arah Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Setelah sampaindi ruang klub mereka melihat ada beberapa orang yaitu Rias, Akeno, dan Kiba.

"Ada apa Rias Senpai?"tanya Issei

"Jelaskan pada dia Rias-Senpai"kata Naruto.

Kemudian Rias menjelaskan tentang Issei yang terbunuh kemudian di reingkarnasikan menjadi iblis, GREAT WAR, Sistem Iblis, Iblis Liar, Malaikat Jatuh, Exrocist, Malaikat, **_Sacred_ Gear**,dan Evil piece.

"Jadi aku sekarang Iblis?"tanya Issei.

"Iya"jawab Rias.

Kemudian Issei tersenyum "aku akan menjadi High Class Devil dan mendapatkan budakku sendiri, dengan begitu aku bisa menjadi king Harem"teriak Issei membuat semua orang kecuali Koneko dan Naruto Sweatdrop.

"Jadi, bisa kau jekaskan kau ini sebenarnya Siapa?"tanya Rias pada Naruto

"Aku pemilik 2 _**Sacred Gear** _yaitu** [Controlling Gravity]** yang membuatku bisa mengendalikan Gravitasi dan **[Light Darkness]** yang memberiku kekuatan untuk memanipulasi cahaya kegelapan yang berwarna hitam, aku juga bisa memanipulasi cahaya walau tidak sehebat malaikat atau malaikat jatuh, an aku juga Manusia setengah Malaikat"jelas Naruto Panjang lebar dan memunculkan Lima Pasang Sayap Putih.

Mendengar itu Rias dan Anggotanya termasuk Issei terkejut.

"Jadi kau manusia Setengah Malaikat?"tanya Kiba

"Iya, aku juga mengenal ke empat Maou"kata Naruto

"Kau mengenal Nii-Sama?"tanya Rias

"Iya, Aku mengenak Sirzech Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Liviathan, dan Falbium Asmodeus, dan juga Gubernur malaikat Jatuh Azazel"jawab Naruto

"Lalu apa kau mengenal Malaikat Jatuh Yang membunuh Issei?"tanya Akeno

"Namanya Raynare, dia bertindak bukan karena perintah Azazel, tapi orang lain"jawab Naruto

"Begitu yah"jawab Rias

"Boleh aku pergi, Michael-Nii memintaku menemuinya"kata Naruto

"Iya"jawab Rias. Kemudian Naruto berjalan ke arah jendela dan membukanya, lalu terbang ke Surga.

**SURGA**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di Surga untuk menemui Michael.

"Ada Apa kau memintaku kemari Nii-Sama?"tanya Naruto

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk menggantikan posisiku, kau adakah anak Malaikat Pertama jadi kau pantas untuk mengganitan Kami-Sama Yang sudah Mati saat Great War"kata Michael

"Tidak, aku lebih baik hidup di sunia manusia saja, merepotkan jika harus menggantikan posiai Kami-Sama"kata Naruto

"Tapi kau lebih layak di bandingkan Michael Nii-sama"kata Gabriel

"Aku menolak, itu merepotkan, aku hanya mau tidur dengan tenang saja"kata Naruto membuat Gabriek dan Michaek Sweatdrop

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Naruto-kun"kata Gabriel

"Baiklah Jika itu Maumu"kata Michael

"Satu lagi, aku ini Malaikat Setengah Manusia jadi aku tidak layak menggatikan Kami-Sama"kata Naruto

"hah"michael hanya menghela Nafas

"Bisa aku pergi sekarang?"tanya Naruto

"Iya"jawab Michael. Kemudian Naruto terbang entah kemana.

**SKIP**

Saat ini Naruto dan Azazel sedang memancing bersama di sungai pinggir Kota Kuoh.

"Apa dunia ini bisa damai?"tanya Azazel

"Jika kau bisa mengancurkan Khos Bridge, Perdamaian bukan hal sulit"kata Naruto

"Bicara mu itu seokah kau bisa mengakahkan The Ouroboros Dragon"kata Azazel

"Ophis pasti bisa di kalahkan"kata Naruto

"Tapi Bagaimana?"tanya Azazel

"Entahlah"jawab Naruto. Tiba-tiba Seorang petinggi malaikat jatuh datang.

"Hoi Azazel, ada rapat penting Di Grigori kau malah memancing Disini, dasar"kata Baraqiel kemudian meyeret paksa Azazel menuju Grigori untuk Rapat.

"Dasar"gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu dia membersihkan perakatan pancingnya dan menyimpannya sembarangan kemudian berjalan pulang.

Saat di tengah perjalanan ia melihat Issei di serang Malaikat Jatuh. Ia kemudian menciptakan **Spear of Light Darkness **dan melemparnya ke arah malaikat jatuh itu.

Alhasil **Spears of light Darkness **Naruto berhasil melukai Sayap malaikat jatuh itu.

"arrgghh, hah siapa kau?"tanya Malaikat Jatuh itu A.K.A Dhonaseek

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah menciptakan **Dragon of Light Darkness **berukuran Sedang yang nekesat kearah Dohnaseek dengan Cepat.

"Aarrghhhhh"teriak Dohnaseek

"Kau tidak Usah tau, gagak rendahan"kata Naruto kemudian menghilang dan muncul di belakang Dohnaseek.

**"Rasenringu"**kata Naruto kemudian menghantamkan bola energy berwarna hitam yang di lapisi cincin ke punggung Dohnaseek

"Aarrggghhhhhh"teriak Dohnaseek kemudian mati.

"Kau baik-baik saja Ero-Baka?"tanya Naruto

"Hanya sedikit kelelahan"jawab Issei. Kemudian Rias dan budak iblisnya datang.

"Kau baik-baik saja Issei-kun?"tanya Rias

"Iya Boucho"jawab Issei "ini berkat Naruto"lanjutnya

"Terimakasih Naruto-Kun"kata Rias

"Sama-Sama, dan sebaiknya kau awasi terus dia, juga bantu dia menguasai _**Sacred Gear **_nya"kata Naruto

"baiklah"kata Rias

Kemudian Naruto menghilang Dalam percikan Cahaya hitam.

**SKIP**

Saat ini Naruto Sedang berada di atap Apartemennya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan Auran yang sudah ia kenal

"Kau mau apa Ophis?"tanya Naruto melihat Ophis yang sudah duduk di sampingnya

"Menikalah denganku"kata Ophis Datar dengan pipi yang merona

"Aku masih sekolah, Ophis"kata Naruto

"Kalau begitu mqsuklah kedalam Organisasiku"katanya masih dengan Nada Datar

"Organisasimu memiliki impian yang berbeda denganku, organisasimu bertujuan untuk memulai kembali peperang, sedangkan Aku ingin kedamaian"kata Naruto

"Kenapa kau selalu menolak dengan alasan Yang sama?"tanya Ophis tetap dengan Nada Datar.

"Karena aku tidak punya Alasan lain"jawab Naruto santai dan menutup matanya. Kemudian ophis mendekatkan wajhnya dengan wajah Naruto, dan

**Cup**

Merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut di binirnya, Naruto langsung membuka matanya. Ia membelakkan matanya setelah melihat Ophis mencium bibirnya dengan lembut

Setelah beberapa menit, Ophis akhirnya melepas Ciuman mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Naruto

"Menciummu"jawan Ophis kemudian pergi

'Dia benar-benar ingin memiliki aku'batin Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto turun dari atap apartemennya dan menuju ke kamarnya.

**SKIP**

Saar ini Naruti Sedang duduk sendirian dikelasnya. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang Ophis Lakukan padanya Semalam.

'Sial, itu hanya Ciuman tapi aku terus memikirkannya'batin Naruto

"Kau kenapa Naruto?"tanya Issei membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut

"Tidak, tidak apa"jawab Naruto

"Kaichou tadi memanggilmu ke ruang OSIS"kata Issei

"Apa benar?"tanya Naruto

"Iya"jawab Issei. Kemudian Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjakan ke ruang OSIS. Setelah Sampai, ia langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Ada apa, Kaichou?"tanya Naruto

"Apa benar kau manusia setengah malaikat?"tanya Sona

"Iya, kutebak pasti Tomat-Senpai yang memberi tau padamu"kata Naruto

"Tomat-Senpai? Maksudmu Rias?"tanya Sona

"Iya, dan memang kenapa jika aku setengah malaikat?"tanya Naruto

"Tidak Apa-Apa, aku hanya mau menawarimu menjadi salah satu budak iblisku , apa kau mau?"tanya Sona

"Tidak terima kasih, aku lebih suka menjadi manusia setengah malaikat"jawab Naruto

"Begitu yah, baiklah jika kau berubah pikiran datanglah kemari"kata Sona

"Iya, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"kata Naruto kemudian pergi dari ruang OSISI.

'Kau memang menarik, Naruto'batin Sona.

**N.T.C.G.A.L.D**

Saat ini Naruto sedang memancing bersama Azazel di danau pinggir kota Kuoh. Tiba-tiba Vali datang dan menantang Naruto bertarung dengannya.

"Naruto aku menantangmu bertarung denganku"tantang Vali.

Naruto kemudian berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Vali, sedangkan Azazel masih tetap setia dengan Acara memancingnya.

Vali kemudian mengaktivkan _**Sacred gearnya.**_

**[Divde][Divede][Divide][Divde][Divede][Divide][Divde][Divede][Divide][Divde][Divede][Divide].  
><strong>

kemudian Vali melesat kearah Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh Vali tidak bisa bergerak

"apa yang ter-jadi?"tanya Vali sedikit terbata karena tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ini adalah kemampuanku, aku bisa mengendalikan Gravitasi karena aku memiliki _**Saceed Gear** _yang bisa mengendalikan Gravitasi"jawab Naruto. Kemudian Tubuh Vali terlempar Cukup jauh.

"Si-Sialan"kata Vali kemudian kembali melesat, akan tetapi Vali kembali terlempar.

"Kau sangat mengecewakan sebagai pemegang** [Divine Dividing]** yang notabenenya salah satu dari_Tiga Belas Longinius" _kata Naruto membuat Vali mengeram kesal

"Cih sialan, aku akan membalasmu Nanti"kata Vali kemudian pergi entah kemana.

"kau terlalu berlebihan"kata Azazel

"Salahkan dia yang menantangku bertarung"kata Naruto

"Apa benar kau menolak menggantikan posisi Michael?"tanya Azazel

"Hn, aku malas mengurus Urusan Surga"kata Naruto

"Kau rupanya meniruku"kata Azazel sedikit bangga karena sifat malasnya ditiru Naruto

"Tidak Juga"kata Naruto. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan acara memancing mereka.

**SKIP**

_Kringg kringg_

"hoam, sudah pagi yah"gumam Naruto kemudian memukai Ritual paginya(Mandi, Gosok gigi, pakaian, dan sarapan).

Setelah selesai dengan ritual paginya, ia kemudian berangkat setelah mengunci apartemennya.

_Bruk_

Di tengah perjalanan ia menabrak seseorang gadis.

"Ah sial, kenapa aku selalu jatuh"gumam gadis berambut kuning yang membereskan barangnya yang terjatuh.

"Maaf Nona, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan"kata Naruto membantu Gadis itu berdiri

"Tidak aku yang salah, terima kasih sudah membantuku berdiri"kata Gadis tersebut

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki"kata Naruto menjukurkan Tangan

"Asia, Asia Argento"ucapnya menjabat tangan Naruto

"Kau mau kemana Asia-Chan?"tanya Naruto

"Aku sedang tersesat, apa Naruto-San tau gereja di kota Ini?"tanya Asia

"Iya, tapi Gereja itu tidak terurus dan juga satu satunya"kat Naruto

"Pasti itu, bisa antar aku kesana Naruto-San?"tanya Asia

"Baiklah"kata Naruto kemudian mengantar Asia ke gereja tua di kita Kuoh.

Setelah Sampai, Asia langsung masuk ke gereja tersebut, tapi sebelum Masuk ia menawari kepada Naruto

"Apa Naruto-san mau masuk Dulu?"tanya Asia

"Tidak usah, aku harus segera ke sekolahku"kata Naruto

"Begitu yah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa Naruto-San"kata Asia

"Sampai jumpa Asia-chan"kata Naruti kemudian menlangkah ke Kuoh Academy.

Setelah sampai, ia langsung masuk kedalam kelasnya.

_triingg_

bunyi bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi setelah Naruti Sampai di kelasnya. Selang beberapa menit Guru kemudian masuk untuk mengajar.

"baiklah kita mulai pelajaran hari ini"kata Guru tersebut dan mukai menjekaskan pelajaran.

**SKIP**

"hei Naruto, siapa wanita Cantik yang tadi kau antar ke gereja?"tanya Issei

"Dia Asia, memang kenapa?"tanya Naruto

"Bisa kenalkan padaku"kata Issei dengan mata berbinar

"Aku tidak mau jika calon Harem ku kau hamili"kata Naruto

"Eh, kau juga ingin mendirikan kerajaan Harem?"tanya Issei

"Hn"jawab Naruto kemudian pergi.

'Sial, rupanya Naruto juga ingin mendirikan Kerajaan Harem, aku harus mendahuluinya'batin Issei kemudian berjalan ke arah Ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter sebelumnya**

"hei Naruto, siapa wanita Cantik yang tadi kau antar ke gereja?"tanya Issei

"Dia Asia, memang kenapa?"tanya Naruto

"Bisa kenalkan padaku"kata Issei dengan mata berbinar

"Aku tidak mau jika calon Harem ku kau hamili"kata Naruto

"Eh, kau juga ingin mendirikan kerajaan Harem?"tanya Issei

"Hn"jawab Naruto kemudian pergi.

'Sial, rupanya Naruto juga ingin mendirikan Kerajaan Harem, aku harus mendahuluinya'batin Issei kemudian berjalan ke arah Ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

**...**

**Title** : Naruto : The Controller Gravity and Light Darkness

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto Dan High school DxD punya Ichiei Ishibumi

**Genre** : Adventure,Fantasy,Romance,Superanatural

**Pairing** : Naruto Uzumaki x

**Rated** : T

**Summary** : Naruto Manusia setengah Malaikat pemilik **[Sacred Gear]** yang bernama **[Controlling Gravity]** dan **[Light Darkness]** memiliki impian mendamaikan dunia, mampukah ia mewujudkan mimpinya. Smart!Naru, PowerFull!Naru.

**Warning** : OOC, OC, Typo, dll

**-Chapter 2-**

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di Atap Kuoh Academy, ia sedang tiduran sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa dirinya.

Tiba-tiba wanita berambut hitam sebahu dan memakai kacamata datang menganggu ketenangan Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, apa kau tau sekarang jam berapa?"tanya wanita itu A.K.A Sona Sitri

"Ayolah Kaichou, terlambat masuk kelas bukan hal baru bagiku"jawab Naruto

"Tapi kau harus diberi hukuman"kata Sona

"Asal tidak merepotkan aku terima tapi saat pulang saja, aku kekelas dulu"kata Naruto kemudian menlangkah meninggalkan atap untuk menuju ke kelasnya.

"Ke ruang OSIS saat pulang sekolah"kata Sona sebelum Naruto benar benar pergi dan dijawab Anggukan oleh sang Blonde. Kemudian mekanjutkan perjalan ke kelasnya.

Setelah sampai di kelasnya, Naruto langsung masuk tanpa permisi.

"Maaf telat sensei, tadi aku tersesat di jalan yang dinamakan kehidupan"kata Naruto membuatbseluruh penghuni kelas Sweatdrop.

"Silahkan duduk Uzumaki-Kun, dan jangan di ulangi"kata sang Sensei. Naruto pun melangkah ke bangkunya yang berada di samping Issei.

**SKIP**

Saat Ini Naruto sedang berada di Ruangan OSIS karena perintah Sona.

"Jadi apa hukumanku?"tanya Naruto

"Kau harus membersihkan Ruang Klub Kendo sendirian"kata Sona

"Ada yang lebih tidak merepotkan?"tanya Naruto

"Bersihkan Wc Wanita"kata Sona

"Aku pilih membersihkan Toilet Wanita"kata Naruto kemudian menuju ke Wc wanita dan membersihkannya.

Setelah selesai, Naruto pulang ke apartemannya untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Hah, aku rindu padamu Tou-San"gumam Maruto yang duduk Di sofa apartemennya sambil memejamkan Mata Untuk menenangkan diri, tapi saat membuka matanya ia sedang berada di ruangan yang serba putih.

"Yo Naruto"sapa sosok yang di selimuti cahaya

"Kau siapa?"tanya Naruto

"Itu tidak penting, aku ingin memberitaukan sesuatu padamu"kata Sosok Cahaya itu

"Apa itu, dan kuharap kau cepat"kata Naruto

"Sebenarnya ibumu bukana manusia biasa"kata sosok Itu

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Naruto bingung

"Sebenarnya ibumu adalah sorang manusia yang memiliki hati dan kekuatan Yang suci, itulah sebabnya kau menjadi manusia setengah malaikat"jelas sosok Cahaya itu

"Jika malaikat berhubungan apagi menikah dan melakukan hubungan suami-istri dengan Manusia seharusnya malaikat itu tidak menjadi malaikat lagi, tapi ayahmu adalah malaikat paling taat dan ibumu adalah manusia paling taat kepada **Kami** dan seperti yamg ku katakan tadi ibumu memiliki hati dan kekuatan Suci, serta **Kami **sudah memberi restu pada ayahmu untuk menikah dengan Ibumu, karena itulah ayahmu tetap menjadi malaikat"jelas sosok cahaya itu panjang lebar membuat Naruto terkejut

"Jadi itu sebabnya aku menjadi manusia setengah Malaikat?"tanya Naruto

"Lebih tepatnya 55% malaikat dan 45% manusi, dan kau juga mewarisi kekuatan suci Ibumu, serta kekuatan cahaya yang sudah kau kuasai walau tidak sehebat malaikat ataupun malaikat jatuh dari ayahmu"kata sosok itu

"Apa kekuatan suci dari ibuku?"tanya Naruto

"Kekuatan itu adalah...

**.Absolute Power of Wind Destruction"**jawab Sosok Itu

"Lalu apa aku sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu, serta kenapa kau memanggil **Kami **tanpa Sufix Sama, apa kau **Kami**"tanya Naruto

"iya kau sudah bisa menggunakannya setelah bertemu denganku, dan kau benar aku **Kami**"Jawab Kami.

Sedangkan Naruto membulatkan matanya

"bu-bukan kah anda sudah mati dalam Great War?"tanya Naruto

"Aku hanya setengah kekuatan dari aku yang Asli, aku yang asli memang audah mati, aku hanya diberi tugas untuk memberitau kau yang sebenarnya dan membuka kekuatan Suci dari Ibumu"jawab Kami

"Oh"kata Naruto. Kemudian Kami mendekati Naruto dengan Tangan Yang dialiri cahaya Berwarna biru dan menyentuh kepala Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto merasa ada kekuatan yang masuk kedalam dirinya Saat cahaya biru itu menyentuh kepalanya.

"Aku sudah membuatmu bisa memanipulasi cahanya sekuat Ayahmu, juga aku sudah membuka segel yang mengunci kekuatan suci Ibumu serta Satu Lagi, kau akan bertemu dengan Lawan yang kuat setelah ini"kata Kami kemudia mulai menghilang.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih"ucap Naruto. Sedangkan Kami Hanyatl tersemyum dan menghilang secara sempurna. Setelah itu, Naruto kemudian membuka matanya.

"Nghhhh, aku merasa ada kekuatan yang mengalir kedalam tubuhku setelah mimpi itu"gumam Naruto tersenyum lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

'Baru pukul satu, aku tidur lahi saja'batin Naruto kemudian merebahkan Diri di kasurnya.

**Esoknya**

_Kring kring_

"Hoam, sudah pagi yah"gumam Sang pemuda Pirang A.K.A Naruto

"Sebaiknya aku bersiap"ucapnya lalu memulai ritual paginya(Mandi, Gosok gigi, dan Sarapandan mempersiapkan peralatan sekolahnya.

Setelah selesai mempersiapkan peralayan Sekolahnya, Naruto kemudian berangkat usai mengunci apartemenya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto Akhirnya Sampai di Kuoh Academy dan melangkah ke kelasnya.

"Yo Naru-teme"Sapa Issei

"Siapa yang kau panggil teme, Ero-Dobe"teriak Si pirang di telinga Issei

"Tidak usah berteriak Naru-Teme, kau bisa merusak telingaku"kata Issei.

BLETAK

"Ittai, apa-apan itu, Naruto?"tanya Issei tidak terima dirinya dijitak seenak pantat sapi oleh Naruto

"Bukan Apa-apa teme"kata Naruto lalu duduk dibangkunya menghiraukan Issei yang mengerutu aneh dan menyumpahinya.

_Tringggggggg_

bel tanda pelajaran dimulai pun berbunyi, selang beberapa menit Guru yang akan mengajar di kelas Naruto datang.

"Baiklah murid-murid, kerjakan Soal nomor 1-60 dari lembar kerja ini"kata Sang guru Matematika kemudian membagikan kertas selembar yang berisi Soal Ulangan.

"Apa kau tidak bercanda, Sensei"tanya para Muris kecuali Naruto

"Tidak"kata Sang Guru dengan Wajah yang tersenyum tanpa Dosa

Mereka pun mengerjakan Soal tersebut dengan pasrah, Issei yang merupakan Murid Bodoh harus berusaha menyontek dengan hato-hati agar tidak ketahuan, tapi Naruto selalu menggagalka rencana Menyonyek Issei.

Naruto sendiri mengerjakannya dengan santai dan tenang, ia bahkan hanya butuh waktu dua puluh menit untuk menyelesaikan Soal tersebut.

Setelah waktu yang di tentukan habis, semua murid mengumpuklan lembar jawaban mereka.

"Sial, ulangan mendadak ini menyebalkan, aku kan tidak sempat belajar"gerutu Issei saat dalam perjalanan ke ruang penelitian Ilmu Gaib bersama Naruto

"Belajar pun kau tetap saja bodoh dan mesum Ero-Dobe"Ejek Naruto

"Diam, kenapa sih kau itu tampan dan pinta"tanya Issei

"Karena memang sudah di takdirkan"kata Naruto.

"Huh, menyebalkan"kata Issei dengan wajah cemberut, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersentum melihat wajah Issei.

Setelah sampai di ruang penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Naruto langsung duduk di samping Koneko, sedangkan Koneko merasa sedikir gugup saat berseblahan dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memberi tau Sona kalau aku ini Malaikat setengah Manusia, Rias?"tanya Naruto

"Kau kan tidak melarangku"kata Rias

"Hah, sudahlah"kata Naruto

"Oh iya, apa kau sudah bisa menguasai _**Sacred Gear **_mu, Ero-Dobe?"tanya Naruto

"sudah ku keluarkan, tapi belum ku kuasai"kata si Ero-Dobe A.K.A Issei

"sebaiknya kau berlatih keras, cepat atau lambat lau akan bertemu dengan Rival Abadimu si _Hakuryuukou_"saran Naruto.

"Rival Abadi?"tanya Issei

"Pemilik **[Bosted Gear]** Dan** [Devine Dividing]** Di takdirkan Bertarung, kau adalah pemilik **[Bosted Gear]** tapi kau belum menguasainya, sedangkan pemilik **[Devine Dividing]** sudah menguasai kekuatannya"kata Naruto menjelaskan tentang pertarungan dua Naga Surga yang sudah ditakdirkan

"hah, kenapa hidupku penuh pertarungan sih"ucap Issei

"Tanyakan pada Kami-Sama"kata Naruto

"Tidak mungkin iblis bertanya pada Kami-Sama Teme"kata Issei yang sudah di beritahu oleh Rias bahwa iblis tidak boleh berdoa Pada Kami-Sama

"Bagus kau sudah tau"kata Naruto

"Oh iya, kemana pria cantik dan Akeno-Senpai?"tanya Issei

"Mereka ada urusan"jawab Koneko.

"Aku pergi dulu Rias, Ada sedikit urusan yang Harus ku selesaikan"kata Naruto kemudian berdiri dan menghilang dalam Cahaya Hitam.

**N.T.C.G.A.L.D**

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada di Sungai tempat ia dan Azazel biasa memancing.

"Hei Naruto apa Menurutmu Ketiga Fraksi bisa berdamai?"tanya Azazel

"Bisa"jawab Naruto singkat.

"Caranya?"tanya Azazel

"Banyak"jawab Naruto tetap singkat

"Seriuslah sedikit"kata Azazel kesal

"Entahlah"kata Naruto

"Oh iya, kau harus lebih memperhatikan bawahanmu Azazel, aku yakin mereka melanggar aturan karena kau tidak memperhatikan mereka"saran Naruto

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi bijak Naruto?"tanya Azazel

"Aku hanya memberi Saran, aku tidak mau jika dara malaikatku tercemar oleh darah bawahanmu yang ku bunuh karena melanggar aturan"kata Naruto.

"Bilang saja kau malas mebunuh mereka"ejek Azazel

"Itu salah satunya sih"ucap Naruto mengakui satu dari banyak Alasannya menyuruh Azazel memperhatikan Bawahannya.

"Akan ku usahakan, tapi tidak Janji"kata Azazel

"Terserah Baka Ero-DaTenshi"kata Naruto mengejek Azazel

"Hoi aku tidak Ero, tapi Super Ero"teriak Azazel dengan pose Aneh Membuat Naruto Sweatdrop.

'Aku tau sekarang, ia menjadi Da-Tenshi karena kemesumannya'batin Naruto.

Setelah Cukup lama, Naruto memutuskan Untuk pulang. Tetapi ditengah perjalanan ia di hadang oleh seseorang berambut Biru

"Kau Siapa?dan apa maumu?"tanya Naruto

"Perkenalkan Namaku Raito Kazaku, aku ingin menantangmu"kata orang itu A.K.A Raito Kazaku dan langsung menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk bertarung

"Maaf aku sibuk"tolak Naruto, tapi Raito langung melesat kearah Naruto dengan tinju yang di aliri petir. Melihat itu, Naruto membentangkan tangannya ke arah Raito.

**"Shinra Tensei"**ucap Naruto Lirih. Tiba tiba, tubuh Raito terpental cukup Jauh.

"ternyata memang benar, kau bisa memanipulasi gravitasi, kau hebat"puji Raito kemudian merapal segel tangan untuk menggunakan jurusnya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan kalah** Black Lightning : Laser"**teriak Raito kemudian menembakkan Laser petir Hitam dari tangannya.

Melihat itu, Naruto mencoba menggunakan kekuatan suci ibunya.

**"Absolute Power of Wind Destruction : W****hirl Wind Protector"**teriak Naruto, kemudian angin berwarna biru berputar melindungi Naruto dan mengubah arah laser petir hitam itu.

blarrr

Ledakan yang cukup besar terdengar setelah laser petir hitam Raito mengenai pohon yang berada beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto.

"Maaf aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu Raito Kazaku pemilik **_Sacred Gear _[Black Lightning]**"kata Naruto

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu dan maaf sudah memaksamu bertarung, aku hanya ingun menguji kekuatanku apa aku sudah bisa bertarung dengan rival abadiku atau belum"kata Raito

"Rivalmu? Pemilik **[White Lightning]** maksudmu?"tanya Naruto memastikan

"Iya, Arashi Hiroko pemilik **[White Lightning]**"jawab Raito

"jadi kau rival Arashi-Baka ya?"tanya Naruto

"eh, kau kenal Arashi?"tanya Raito

"Iya, aku pernah bertarung dengannya dengan kekuatan penuh dan dia babak belur, yang kudengar saat itu ia dirawat di rumah sakit selama Enam bulan"kata Naruto mengingat pertarungannya dengan Arashi.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu menguasai kekuatan penuhmu untuk mengalahkan Arashi No Baka yang gila bertarung, kau bersedia **Black Lion Emperor **_Lionoid?_"tanya Naruto

"Siapa yang tidak mau dibantu oleh sang_ Black Dragon Emperor _dan _Heavenly Eagel Emperor _sekaligus pemilik **[Controlling Gravity]** dan **[Light Darkness]**, aku terima"kata Raito bersemangat. Melihat itu Naruto tersenyum tipis

'Sebaiknya kau sekarang waspada Arashi sang _Lionoku_, karena rivalmu akan menjadi yang terkuat diantara dua Singa Terkuat'batin Naruto.

"Kau sekarang tinggal denganku"kata Naruto

"Baik Boss"kata Raito kemudian ikut bersama Naruto.

**"[Rupanya kau memilih sang _Lionoid_ sebagai muridmu, Naruto]"**kata Areos sang elang surga yang mendiami _**Sacred Gear**_ Naruto Yaitu **[Controlling Gravity] melalui Telepati**

**"[ya, aku juga tidak menyangka kau mau melatih sang kaisar Singa Hitam]"**kata Greynov sang Naga Hitam yang mendiami **[Light Darkness].**

"aku juga tidak menyangka Greynov, Areos"balas Naruto

**"[lebih baik kau latih dia hingga kuat sepertimu, sekalian si _Sekiryuutei _ dan _Ice__ Tiger Emperor Tigeriter_]"**kata Greynov

**"[Iya]"**dukung Areos

"Untuk Issei, biarkan ia berkembang dengan Rias dulu, dan untuk Keisuke biarkan Varael-Nii-sama yang melatihnya"balas Naruto

**"[Terserah kau saja gaki, aku tidur dulu]"**kata Dua makhluk dalam _**Sacred Gear** _Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat kekompakan mereka berdua dalam kemalasan.

'Mungkin karena mereka aku juga malas'pikir Naruto

"Apa yang kau lamunkan Boss?"tanya Raito

"Eh, tidak kok"kata Naruto

"Oh"kata Raito.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan keapartemen Naruto.

**SKIP**

Saat ini Naruto dan Raito sedang berlatih, lebuh tepatnya Naruto sedang melatih Raito untuk menyempurnakan Blance breakernya.

"Sudah hampir, kau sudah bisa menggunakan Blance Breakermu dengan baik walau belum sesempurna aku"puji Naruto

"Hehe, ini karena bantuanmu Boss"kata Raito

"Sekarang perlihatkan tekhnik yang ku ajarkan tadi"perintah Naruto yang dijawab Anggukan Oleh Raito kemudian Raito berbalik dan maju beberapa langkah dan menutup matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya yang di lapisi petir hitam di depan dadanya.

**"Black Lightning X Laser"** teriak Raito kemudian petir hitam bdi tangannya menembakkan laser berbentuk X ke arah pohon.

Dhuaaarrrrrr

Sebuah ledakan besar tercipta dari jurus Raito membuat beberapa pohoh Hancur tak bersisa. Melihat itu, Naruto Tersenyum tipis lalu berkata

"Raito, mulai besok kau akan menjadi murid di kuoh Academy aku sudah menyuruh temanku mendaftarkanmu tadi"kata Naruto

"Baik Boss"kata Raito.

Sekarang ayo kita ke tempat seseorang"kata Naruto

"Siapa Boss?"tanya Raito

"Ikut saja Nanti kau tau"kata Naruto kemudian berjalan entah kemana.

**KUIL TERSEMBUNYI DI SELATAN KOTA KUOH**

saat ini Naruto dan Raito sudah sampai di temapt yang ingin si tuju Naruto. Setelah masuk di kuil itu, mereka melihat dua orang yang tengah berlatih. Mereka adalah Mikari Keisuke sang pemilik** [Eternal Ice] **dan Varael salah satu Malaikat berdarah murni yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Michael bahkan melebihinya.

"Lama tak jumpa Keisuke, Nii-Sama"kata Naruto

"Tumben kau kemari Naru-Nii, ada apa?"tanya Keisuke.

"Memperkenalkan kalian dengan muridku, Raito perkenalkan mereka adalah Keisuke Mikari dan Varael-Nii-sama"kata Naruto

"Raito Kazuku"kata Raito membungkuk

"Keisuke Mikari"kata Pria berambut Hijau itu

"Perkenalkan Aku Varael"kata Varael sambil tersenyum

"Jika aku perhatikan ia seorang pemilik _**Sacred Gear**_, apa benar?"tanya Varael

"Iya, lebih tepatnya **[Black Lightning]**"jawab Naruto

"jadi kau memilih sang _Lionoid ya, _Naruto?"tanya Varael dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

"Kalian berdua berbincanglah agar lebih akrab, aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan Varael-Nii-Sama dulu"kata Naruto dijawab anggukan ileh kedua orang itu, lalu ia dan Varael menuju ke ruang bawah Tanah.

"Ada Apa?"tanya Varael

"Kurasa sudah waktunya Nii-Sama melatih Keisuke Tekhnik itu lalu berikan pedang warisan Ayahnya, setelah itu suruh dia ke tempatku"kata Naruto

"Pasti kau punya alasan karena mempercepat latihan khusua itu, apa ada hal lain yang akan kau tugaskan padaku?"tanya Varael

"Sudah waktunya Nii-Sama kembali ke surga, aku yaki Michael butuh Bantuan Nii-Sama"kata Naruto

"Rupanya karena itu, baiklah"kata Varael

"Kalau begitu ayo kembali"kata Naruto lalu pergi dari ruang bawah tanah itu Di ikuti Varael dibelakangnya

"Raito sudah waktunya kita pergi"kata Naruto setelah Sampai di ruang Latihan Keisuke tadi

"Sudah mau pergi?"tanya Keisuke

"Iya, lain kali aku akan mampir lagi jadi kau tenang saja"kata Naruto. Lalu Raito berduri dan berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sudah berada di pintu kuil.

"Aku pergi dulu Nii-Sama, keisuke"kata Naruto laku berjalan di ikuti Raito di bekakangnya.

'Anakmu sudah dewasa, Minato-Nii-Sama, Kuahina-Nee'batin Varael melihat kepergian Naruto.

**Tempat Lain**

Di suatu tempat yang dipenuhi cahaya, dua sosok yang juga bercahaya sedang tersenyum melihat sesosok cahaya yang lain datang.

"bagaimana Kami-Sama?"tanya Sosok Cahaya bersuara seperti pria A.K.A Minato Namikaze Ayah Naruto.

"Seperti dugaanku, ia lebih dewasa dari yang ia perlihatkan pada orang Lain, ia juga pintar seperti kalian berdua Minato, Kushina"kata Kami

"Apa dia sudah punya Pacar?"tanya Kushina

"Belum, tapi sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki banyak pendamping"kata Kami

"Woah keren, Naruto punya kerajaan Harem, ia pasti setampan Aku"kata Minato PD membuat mereka berdua Sweatdrop.

'Kuharap kau memilih wanita yang baik, Naruto'batin Kushina. Kami yang mengetahui apa yang dibatin kan oleh Kushina hanya tersenyum

'Kalian pasti akan banggan pada anak kalian, karena dia adalah **Sang Penyelamat'**batin Kami mengingat jika ia sudah menuliskan takdir Naruto yang akan menjadi penyelamat dunia.

**Dengan Naruto.**

saat ini Naruto dan murid Birunya(Raito) sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Akan tetapi,di tengah perjalanan mereka melihat Issei yang di serang oleh seorang pendeta yang bersama dengan Asia. Melihat itu Naruto segera menhampiri tempat itu bersama Raito

"Ada pendeta gila rupanya"kata Naruto yang sudah memegang **Spears of Light Darkness.****  
><strong>

"siapa kau?"tanya pendeta Gila A.K.A Freed Sellzen.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah melempar **Spears of Light Darkness **yang ada di tangannya ke arah Freed dan sukses menembus jantungnya.

"Ero-Dobe kau tidak Apa-apa?"tanya Naruto

"Tidak"jawab Isse

"Asia-Chan sekarang kau akan tinggal denganku"kata Naruto yang melihat Asia yang masih terkejut melihat kedatangannya dengan Raito dan langsung membunuh Freed

"Ta-tapi""tidak ada Tapi-tapian"potong Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah Asia dan menariknya.

"Hei lalu aku bagaimana?"tanya Issei

"Boos pasti bilang kau punya rumah kan"kata Raito

"Siapa kau?"tanya Issei

"Murid dari boss"jawab Raito lalu berjalan menyusul Naruto dan Asia. Sedangkan Issei terkejut mendengar Naruto sudah punya murid.

**TBC**


End file.
